Paris
by fanfictionwriter01
Summary: Is it possible for Ryan to ever see the sun shine again?


_All characters belong to Disney and the High School Musical franchise. I do not own anything! _

_The endless whispers of a hopeful future, the murmurs of longing, the promises to stay together. _

Never did they imagine, the future was to turn out like this.

It was pouring, and Chad sat on their bed with nothing but a pair of jeans on. Ryan scurried around the tiny apartment, throwing last minute things into his bag. Chad ran a hand through his unruly hair, and quietly asked the other boy, "So what happens after this?"

Ryan looked up from his suitcase, and shook his head, "We move on, Chad."

"What if I can't do that?"

Ryan let out a heavy sigh and seated himself on the bed next to him. He traced his finger across the corners of Chad's back, and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "We both know this isn't going to work, once I leave. You have to forget about me..." he paused before choking, "I have to forget about you."

"So you're just going to run off to Paris? Never look back. Forget about your lover from the states, and fall head over heels for some French model."

"A French model wouldn't be that bad." Ryan smirked, and Chad playfully hit his shoulder. Ryan turned his attention to Chad and grabbed the boy's hands, "Please understand this. I will never get an opportunity like this again. This is my chance to follow my dreams."

"I will never get an opportunity like you again." Chad eased his hands from Ryan and walked over to the kitchen from the bed. He poured himself an almost overflowing glass of wine.

Ryan resumed packing, stopping every few items of clothing to look over at Chad, who had now lit a cigarette. Ryan had always tried to get him to quit the filthy habit, and now he only did it when he was extremely stressed. He found some clean clothes and changed, it was exactly two hours before he had to be at the airport. _He had to tell him. It was now or never..._

He really did love Chad, and it was easy for him to say that he had to forget about them. However, there was no way Ryan could ever forget about a love like theirs. The kind of love that bonded over coffee shops, nights spent at the piano, bottles of red wine, and endless sweet nothings. It was the kind of love Ryan had always dreamt of, and they had been together since pretty much the day after high school. Their relationship started during the summer before college. Chad was so reckless that summer that he decided to follow Ryan to New York. And now here they are, crammed into their shoebox apartment, and Chad realizing how much he wished he had never left his home.

Ryan had gotten the offer from some French musical director, for him to move there and be choreographer for a theatre company. Ryan was ecstatic, it was the dream job, and Chad honestly could not be happier. But it didn't ease the pain any.

Chad meanwhile was a coach for an inner city school basketball team. He didn't get paid a lot, but enough to squeeze by, he enjoyed his job, but enjoyed his time with Ryan more.

Chad swirled the wine in his glass, taking another sip, allowing it to overwhelm his senses. "Ryan, darling," he giggled at himself, for darling was what he called Ryan on a whim one day during that first summer, "Will you at least miss me?"

"Will I miss you?" Ryan abandoned the suitcase once again, and strode over to Chad in the kitchen. He grabbed the glass and took a hearty sip of the ambrosia, leaving the glass empty. He continued, "The sun will no longer shine for me, because it is shining in another place. I have to try to forget that I had ever felt the sun, I have to pretend and make my own sun. It kills me that someone else may be able to feel the sun like I had once."

Chad's response was that he poured himself more wine, and sipped it. "Well shit," was all that he could say.

"Although sometimes a cloud just covers the sun, and it comes out once again. So I can say that I will forget about you, Chad, but truly it's just a way for me to hope that one day I will feel the sun once again. A day when the sun never stops shining for me."

"Do you think that will happen?"

Ryan turned around, trying to collect himself, before turning back to his boyfriend. He placed a hand on Chad's waist, gently pulling him closer, "I don't expect you to say yes. But..." he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, "I ordered two plane tickets to Paris, but never had the courage to ask you to come with me. I didn't think I could expect you to change your whole life for me again. I wasn't even going to ask you, I had convinced myself that it was just over." Ryan found himself crying, sloppy tears fell down his face in a rush.

Chad laughed and placed his hands on Ryan's face wiping away the tears, "Looks like I am going to have to start packing."


End file.
